There's a Hypo For that
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: what if there were diseases that couldn't be cured...McCoy/Jim


What if there were diseases that couldn't be cured…even in the 23rd century?

McCoy looked at the woman he was divorcing…she was beautiful, yet a demon. She took everything he had…his home his money hell even his kid…

He remembered the exact reason why they had divorced…there was only one thing she gave him, something he couldn't give back. He was screwed either way…

He woke with a start…he was being poked by a kid with blonde hair and stark eyes…it was Jim, his only friend in the academy. He had befriended him way back in the transport shuttle, three years ago. He liked him then…wanted him even.

Leonard knew in the end, even if they tried he'd fuck it up. He was paranoid when it came to sex. Ever since his ex wife took everything from him. He never wanted kids or have anything to do with sex again. It wasn't because of Jim either. It was indeed something else he couldn't bring himself to ever say what it was…still even now.

Leonard sat up. He was now a senior medical officer on the Enterprise. He looked at his PADD and whistled…Jim was on his list. "Fuck". McCoy Looked at the piece of paper, just seeing his name made him harden under his belt. He had to slow down.

Jim sprinted into the room all sad and mournful…. This would be his first attempt at courting McCoy….but the doctor didn't know it until it was too late…

"Ok, what are we here for…" suddenly the doctor was attacked by a sobbing captain. He was obviously scared of something? Leonard pulled Jim to a sitting position, yet he wouldn't get off of him.

He leaned closer to McCoy…"I think there's something wrong with me…" Jim whispered to the doctor… Leonard cocked an eyebrow with how active Leonard was compared to Kirk, it wasn't hard to assume he might've caught something.

After getting Jim on the table stripped of everything including dignity…_He was perfect in every way…God what I wouldn't give to have that…I need to focus here…_ Leonard shook his head, paying closer attention

After the exam, he looked at Jim… "You are perfect…, nothing wrong with you…". "Thanks Doctor…". Jim leaned over and kissed him…full on. The doctor gasped, he was speechless… He knew that he wanted Jim but was he seriously considering that this would work.

Jim pressed his tongue against the doctor's lips determined to taste him…McCoy didn't budge; instead he shoved Jim off in an instant. " you don't want this…". McCoy turned away…his face was bright red…

Jim looked at him, watched him turn away. "You don't want me?" Jim begged. Jim ran off before Len could stop him. "Goddammit!" he screamed…"Fucking Bitch!" Leonard shoved everything off his desk… He was so pissed.

He watched everything fall apart in his office…all the PADDs fall down, hypo's breaking papers scattering across the floor…Bright colors and fumes erupted from the hypos broken on the floor.

He screamed again…a pure animal sound….He was grief stricken… He pushed Jim away…

Jim hid and watched Leonard…saw him lost it for two seconds…he gasped at what he saw… the good doctor cussing and screaming breaking things in his office… _What the hell Len? I thought you wanted me…what's wrong with you…_

Leonard huffed and puffed… "Shit…" I need to clean this up….his office was a wreck… He leaned down to pick up his stuff and was suddenly acquainted with a pair of Starfleet boots…Pike's to be exact…

"Kid, what is wrong…" Pike sat on the chair next to him… "I don't wanna talk about it…" Leonard spat. He was still upset. He looked at Pike… "I have other patients that need my help so if you'd kindly leave, I've got a personal matter to attend to…

Leonard could definitely feel the burn of it, the searing burn and itch it was all he could think about. He shoved Pike out of his office in a hurry. He turned around to his cluttered desk and ripped open a drawer…there were hypos with a blue liquid in them. He picked one up and lifted his shirt reveal muscle and defined abs…

"Such a waste, I should just stop working out, I can't impress anyone…" Leonard sighed. He jammed the needle into his stomach. "Fuck…" he shuddered through his teeth. Those fucking hypos hurt like a bitch but it was necessary. He wanted the pain to stop.

He left to the bar area…he thought since I'm fucked over in life and whatever else, I can drink…all I want. So off he went, to the bar. He left everything else in his office a big mess. He didn't give a fuck…why should he…I want some Ale please…Romulan… Thanks, he added. He drank that shit like it was water…

He sat there until he was blurry eyed and drunk off his ass… He turned around and saw Jim…with someone else…Spock? He was watching them. Spock kissed Jim and he kissed back. _God Jim what the fuck…I thought you wanted me. _

He walked over to where they were…Spock's features went from soft to hard…He was looking at Leonard assuming that he wanted a fight…Leonard raised his fists to hit Spock…Jim was his…at least he was wanting him….that was enough for Leonard.

He went for it…thinking he was hitting Spock…stupid Jim got in the way and got hit instead… He went down on the floor. Knocked out…

"Shit!" Leonard howled his hand was bruised badly… He looked at Jim on the floor… "Fuck..I'm gonna regret this…" he gave Spock the dirtiest look he could muster and took Jim to the sickbay. He jammed a hypo in his neck to reduced swelling, and another for bruises… He looked at the man all pretty again…

He looked in the mirror… he looked like shit. He was all haggard and red eyed. He turned away from Jim. He stalked off to his quarters. He smiled at the whiskey bottle hidden in his pillow case. He snatched some wild turkey since there was no one around. He looked at his prize and hugged it.

"You know alcohol won't solve your problems…" Pike looked at him…


End file.
